The Insane Truth
by Sadie Aurora Night
Summary: The Titans left him. They replaced him. They thought he was insane. Oh no, he was sane. His "savoirs" were the villains in discuise. And now they would wish they had never left him. RxR
1. The Cruel Truth

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, I had a lot of things piling up and I didn't have any time to write (gasp). I put "A Buried Bird" on hiatus right now. I really just wanted to get this out of my head and onto paper. Well read and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not going to repeat this over and over, so throughout the story everything belongs to their rightful owners but I own the plot. Did you hear that, I don't own them. If I did... well, we would be on our 8****th**** season now. **

First it had been hours. The Titans didn't want to leave him, Starfire especially. She would stay by his side until the Titans had to drag her away so she wouldn't collapse from exhaustion. He hated those moments. The ones without the Titans were the hardest to bear. He could hear his voice; whispering, murmuring how he was going to torture him. How his friends were pathetic fools. How he didn't need them. How he could become so much greater. He would wake up screaming, having seen the demon rise out of the lava on the day Terra died. The Titans tried to comfort him. They brought him gifts. Books he used to enjoy with Raven, a comic book from Beast Boy, a game console from Cyborg. Starfire's gift was the one he enjoyed the most. She brought him her home world cooking. They sat down and talked for hours, her smile never faltering. Yet he was always there, making it difficult for him to enjoy.

After a week, Bruce Wayne finally made it to his ward's aid. Bruce, the mighty Batman, made him tell him everything. The apprenticeship. The traitor. Red-X. That confession led to Batman spending every night looking for evidence that Slade was alive. Yet, he came up with the same answer. He tried to convince him that he was just a hallucination, a figment of his imagination. When he was alone he heard the nurses talk about how he was a lost cause. How Bruce Wayne still believed that Richard Grayson wasn't lying. One night he heard Bruce talk to the doctor. After that he cried himself to sleep, hearing the dark chuckle of the sadist in his room. The doctor said he was going insane.

It had been weeks, months even. The Titans stopped coming one by one. Raven, the idealist in the group, felt him slip into insanity by using her telepathic powers. After that, she convinced Cyborg he was a lost cause. It was difficult to watch one of his best friends gleam at the chance to be leader, to betray him so easily. Slade told him that night that his "friends" were the villains in disguise. He couldn't disagree.

BB, his loyal fan boy, left shortly after. Slade told him that his mutt found a new master. That Cyborg and Raven were out to get him. They were power hungry traitors. She was just as bad as that pile of bolts, doing whatever it took to become second in command. Starfire still visited him, but started spending less and less time with him. Their conversation became strained, talking only to fill the increasing periods of awkwardness. He could see she was confused, no disgusted, that the teenage wonder could become like this. Instead of her smiles, he could see frowns. She didn't want to be there, and finally she ceased to come. She had found a new toy, Roy Harper.

Bruce had stopped coming too. He read the headline "_Robin Returns_!" and that had peaked his interest. Maybe Bruce thought he was well! Slade said that thought was a joke. After he skimmed it, Slade smirked. Why did his "savoir" adopt a poor little orphaned boy from Crime Alley? Slade clued him in. Bruce had outdone himself this time, his image getting a big boost. He clapped slowly and mockingly. He could only imagine what the nurses were thinking right now. He was shocked that Robin could be replaced so easily, how Dick could be replaced so easily. Slade had always told him never to trust a cape.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a long hard year, Dr. Jones called in his last hope to save the poor boy. He had been the only doctor to stick it out with Dick this past year. To think the used to be heir to Gotham city's richest man could become an insane, shell of what he used to. didn't blame him, though. He would have given up too if all of his friends and adopted family called him insane. He couldn't stand to see Dick this way. He knew the hallucinations had stopped a long time ago but no one wanted him back. He was still too guarded and quiet for the public's taste. Everyone had forgotten about the last Flying Grayson. As the intercom buzzed he got out of his chair and opened the door. The man who faced him was stunningly handsome. A black eye patch covered his eye, a symbol of the cost of war. His hair was white, yet he looked only about thirty years old. He wore a black suit with a dark orange tie. Under that you could see his finely tuned body only made with years of practice, work, and sweat. That man was the boy's last hope.

"And here is his room, Mr. Wilson" Dr. Jones stated, "Will you be able to help him?"

"All in good time Doctor… all in good time."

As the Doctor opened the door, couldn't help but smirk. After all it was his arch nemesis in this mental hospital. "Dick? You have a very special visitor today. Isn't that great? Dick?" the doctor was given no response.

"I'll take it from here, Doctor." The Doctor gave Slade a questioning look but turned around and left.

"Robin, I'm here my little bird." Slade whispered in a calm, comforting voice.

"You." A voice in the darkness spat out in pure venom.

Slade turned on the lights, and almost broke his calm demeanor. There sat in the pile of messy, white sheets was Robin, or should he say Richard Grayson. He was thinner, if that was even possible. Slade could see on the table the tray of untouched food. Had he been starving himself? Richard was also incredibly pale, the result only obtained by a combination of lack of sunlight, stress, and sickness. He reeked of death and decay. For Pete's sake he had only just turned seventeen. The effort it took for him to sit up was visible. He was shaking. Didn't these people take care of him? "Richard,"

"How did you know my name?"

It was pitiful, how defeated he sounded. Slade could only imagine the toll of being caged. His little bird had not spread his wings for a long time. Slade wanted to kill the psychotic people that did this to Robin, but in all fair time. The boy had asked a question and he would answer it. "Robin, or should I say Richard, it was all too simple. During our… arrangement, I saw the mental pain you were suffering stealing from Bruce Wayne. I thought it was just because it was your first time actually stealing for me." He could see Richard frown, "And no, Red-X did not count, but that was ingenious, I have to say."

"Only when the Titans faced me again did I notice you weren't with them. I looked at the newspaper and saw that the famous Bruce Wayne had adopted a little boy named Jason. Did he ever adopt you Richard? No? I didn't think so. I already had my suspicions that the playboy billionaire was the Dark Knight but I did some digging and these thoughts were confirmed. I visited the new little Robin and he was nothing like you. Originals are always the best in my opinion." Slade leaned in and whispered the last part in Robin's ear, seeing Robin cringe at the last statement.

Robin wanted this to stop. He was sick and tired of Slade ruining his life. He had just gotten rid of the masked villain. Yet, he couldn't contradict what Slade was implying, that Robin was replaceable. He felt like he was at a dead end in his mind. He would try to give them a reasonable excuse for forgetting him, but he couldn't find anything. Slade knew he was at his point of revelation. "Richard, they forgot you, but I never did. I spent every moment trying to find you, to help you. You are not replaceable in my life. I looked at Todd, and he is pathetic compared to you. They are fools for forgetting about you." Slade's words were growing with more and more passion.

"Why did you choose Terra then?"

Slade paused. That was a completely reasonable question. Here he had been telling Richard he wasn't replaceable, but he had replaced the Teen Wonder with a wandering, lost soul. He had to play this correctly. Slade sighed, "Richard, I never saw any potential in that girl. It was all just a ruse to make you jealous. When I saw her kill you, Richard, I almost killed her."

Robin gave a quiet gasp. He was trying to deny every aspect of what Slade was saying with every fiber of his being but however hard he tried, he couldn't. Slade was right. He hated to admit it, but Slade was right. There was so much gray in the world, barely any black and white in the world. The villains were actually the heroes in this cruel world. Why didn't he realize this sooner? Why was he such an idiot when Slade gave him the chance to realize this? He knew Slade was probably manipulating him, but Slade's comforting sounded so real. He needed someone that cared. "I would prefer if you called me Dick, it's what my friends used to call me."

It was Slade's turn to gasp. He looked at the poor little boy, lost and broken in this cruel world. All due to the Bat's brainwashing. He would give Richard, no Dick, the pleasure of snapping his neck. As Slade glanced at his watch he saw it was time for him to go. As he turned to go he heard a mumble of words from Dick. "What was that Dick?"

"Why did they do this to me?"

It was heartbreaking, yet so perfect. Slade walked calmly over to Dick and sat down on his bed. "This world is cruel, Dick. You have realized that the mindset of a child's is not the truth. Your friends didn't like this, so they threw you out to make room for a new child they could manipulate. The Justice League is cruel; Batman is cruel, manipulating innocent children to become mindless fighter of their so-called "justice"." He paused, seeing Dick try to find any piece of evidence that Bruce didn't do this, but he couldn't, "Yes in the past I have manipulated you, but only to let you find out the true colors of your friends. If only it had worked, you wouldn't have ended up so hurt. Even if I don't show it, Dick, I want you to be happy and have the best possible life. I was hurt too once, and I never wanted it to happen to you."

Dick pondered this. Slade didn't intentionally try to hurt him during the apprenticeship. He only did so when he disobeyed a direct order or tried to grab the controller that could end the fragile lives of the Titans. Why did he try to save those pathetic Titans? How could they not have known that the ray gun put probes in them? They were complete Neanderthals. He should have stayed with Slade. Now he would never be taken back. Maybe it was the insanity talking but he didn't care. Slade started his lecture again, "Your friends think you are insane, but in reality you have only been enlightened. I care about your wellbeing. I hate to see you caged."

Slade didn't think he was insane! No, he wasn't insane! It was those stupid heroes, trying to brainwash him, to manipulate him! The Titans, the Batman, the Justice League, all of them would pay. As he raised his head looking straight into the face he had been trying to unmask for the past two years, he uttered the two words he swore never to say to this man. "You were right."

Slade was gleaming. He didn't hide it, he didn't need to. Dick Grayson was his, not Batman's, his. 'Mine' was the only word he heard in his mind. "Dick, you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words. You are always accepted in my house. It is your job to learn from your mistakes."

What came next surprised them both. Dick almost jumped at Slade, giving him a hug, a gesture both of them had not had in a long time. "I am so sorry, Master." Dick sobbed out, "You were right, I had no authority to question your words. The Titans did hold me back, Bruce didn't love me, and the League did brainwash me. You were so right. I am forever grateful of your forgiveness. Thank you, Master. Thank you…"

Dick's voice wandered off, unable to continue talking, due to sobbing so hard. Slade was astonished, and it took him some time to return the hug. He hadn't done this since his sons were living with him. Slade rubbed Dick's back, comforting him. "Dick, you have nothing to be sorry about. Your parents would be grateful that you have finally seen the Light. You are no longer Bruce Wayne's ward or the leader of the Titans. You are now apprentice to the most feared mercenary in the world." (**A little full of yourself Slade, aren't you?)** Slade wondered if he should push it, but he decided to take the chance. "I would even adopt you if you wanted. You wouldn't have the pressure of being the former ward of Wayne."

Dick could only give a nod of acceptance. He couldn't even express his emotions. Slade was the opposite of the demon he imagined him to be. He was nice, forgiving, and most of all trustworthy. As Slade smiled, Dick smiled back, his first in a long time. He finally had a reason to smile. As Slade talked to the person in charge, Dick was given his final checkup by . The Doctor could not believe after one extended session could cure the patient known as the millionaire nutjob. As led Dick outside (after changing into street worthy clothes) Dick turned around and gave the hugest smile had seen in a long time. He was going to miss that kid.

As Dick looked over the papers, Slade couldn't help but smile. Dick looked up and saw Slade staring at him, and smiled back. The worker at the child affairs building started to explain to both of them the details of this document and where to sign. "You could keep your last name, I wouldn't mind." Slade stated.

Dick Grayson thought about it. Would his parents want him to change his name? He still honored them by discovering the truth, didn't he? Slade had given him so much for free. The least he could do was this. He looked down at the paper and said, "No, this is the least I can do to pay you back."

As his pen touched the paper, it flowed elegantly leaving a trail of crisp, black ink behind it. As he looked over his handiwork, he smiled. This was the start of a new beginning. "Personally, I like it." And Dick couldn't help but agree. It flowed smoothly on his tongue.

Richard Wilson.

**Wow. That was probably the longest chapter I've done so far. I'm really getting into this. I put a lot more thought into this story and it took me 2 days to write! 2 days! I just couldn't give this the correct tone. I just need your advice on something. I don't want to make this a one-shot, but I don't know if I should make it a two-shot or multi-chapter story? I'll consider the answers of you guys, but if I get into this I might just decide it on my own. **


	2. A Normal Night in the Wilson Household

**I updated it sooner than "A Buried Bird" so be happy for that. Thank you for all that reviewed, when you have writers block those little things keep me going. Now onto the individual thanks. **

**Aguna- you were my first reviewer, merci!**

**Dreams2Paper11- you don't know how happy your review made me. I have read your stories and I love you as an author. So when I saw your pen name I was so happy. It made my day. And don't worry, daddybats will get very guilty. And for insane Robin, I think he completely hates me.**

**Sasuke1221- thanks but It's not slash**

**When Dreams Become Reality- aww gosh (blushes off in corner)**

**MarleneGrayson- Well you're just going to have to read and find out ;)**

**Anonymous'- love all you guys! Please get accounts so I can read your stories too! **

**IDontCareWhatYouShip- I take pride in my writing so thank you for that review! I write for fun but hearing that made me happy!**

**Well on with the story!**

_**Six Months Later**_

Dick wiped the drop of sweat from his forehead. He had been trying for the past two hours to disable the Watchtower's security system for his Master. The Batman, Dick knew, had already changed all the security codes since his… imprisonment. Dick scowled. That was a nightmare, a complete mess. That was a difficult time; well there wasn't a word that could describe how scarring it was to the teen. His physical condition had improved, but mentally he could not cope with it all. His Master had helped him forget, to ease the pain so the transition would be easier. The medicine did make his body feel drowsy, but his body was adapting even as he typed. Soon the memories of that time would cease to exist and the medicine would no longer be needed. Of course he could never forget the devil that haunted his dreams.

_Bruce_

He would never forgive that monster. Bruce called him insane, a freak, not a person worth the time of the playboy billionaire. Bruce was the one who made him Robin… Robin, he had not been called that in a long time. Dick pounded his fist into the desk, almost making a dent**. Bru**- he had to stop calling him that. That name made him sound humane, innocent maybe. He was **Batman**, nothing more, nothing less. Batman had given his name, his mother's nickname, the only thing left of them in his life to a snot-nose brat from Crime Alley.

Dick rolled his chair to another desk, trying to forget Batman and focus on his task, erasing all files of Dick Grayson from the world, a feat only possible by hacking into the Watchtower. After that was completed, his father and him could slip out of sight and disappear. Father, now that was a word he loved. Put back into a good mood, he turned to face a computer with the latest code breaking technology out there. Dick smiled, this was one of the perks of being the apprentice to the greatest- and richest mercenaries of all time. He sighed and started typing the keyboard in the manner he was so used to by now. The next digit in the forty-seven security code (yes the Dark Knight was that paranoid) was giving him trouble. Dick looked at how many numbers were left to crack, and frowned. This was going to be a long night.

**Slade's POV**

The familiar metallic clank of steel toed boots echoed through the hallway. Slade made his way through the labyrinth of hallways and doors to the main room. Most people went in circles, and even his son lost his way. Of course he called Dick his apprentice when work related things occurred. Both even wore their full uniforms and masks when their line of business was involved. It was just more professional that way. As Slade quietly opened the door, he could see Dick furiously hacking the system. He walked behind the chair and reviewed his apprentice's progress. Good, very good, his training was paying off. Slade silently chuckled, remembering the first real training session with Dick.

_**Flashback**_

Dick growled running up to Slade and threw a powerful punch. Slade easily dodged it. That would have hurt, if it actually hit. Slade sighed. Dick was rusty, and his anger towards his former friends and mentor were getting in his way. Dick came at him again. He was tired, not a good thing in his line of work, so Slade quickly flipped him. Slade would need to make him an insomniac like him. "We're done for the night. You're working yourself too hard. If you do any more you might injure your body." 'Or I might' Slade thought.

Robin nodded and left, turning his head once to see if Slade had left but Slade waved him away. Pain was evident on Dick's face; he had to figure out a way for Dick to forget. Slade still had the gas, one of his more useful inventions. The gears in Slade's head started turning. He headed off towards his private laboratory. After a couple hours he had a modified, liquid version of the gas. Instead of giving Dick things to see, he would take away them. Of course he would leave the memories of the Bat and the Titans visiting him in the mental institute there, but the memories of the long, hopeless hours would vanish. Only in a time of great emotional stress could bring up these memories, and that would only happen until Dick was given his last dose of medicine. Slade smiled, this was the start to the apprentice- **son** he had dreamed of.

_**End Flashback**_

Slade glanced at the clock; 3:35. Well one problem was taken care of, Dick didn't even seem tired. The memories were almost gone or suppressed and his apprentice was finishing off his first time hacking of the Watchtower. Yet his moves still weren't perfected. His right punch was a second to late and could easily be blocked and his left side kick was not perfectly balanced. He supposed not working out for so long had regressed his skills but he was almost up to date. Soon Slade would kick it up to the next level, if not doing so already. He could see Dick improving greatly only from six months. Slade would soon be able to use his full strength. A flash of green light lit up the room for a mere second and Dick spun around right into Slade's glare. He was completely startled and almost jumped out of his chair. Dick's detection skills would have to be worked on too. "Oh- um, Sir I didn't see you." Dick stammered, "The code is hacked, I am progressing onto stage two, permission to continue?"

Slade smirked, Dick was really turning into the little soldier boy, wasn't he? Slade gave a small nod and Dick continued his work. Slade knew this was a good day. Usually Dick would just do whatever came to his mind. He was free spirited and Slade would never be able to break that. Doing so would turn Dick into another mindless robot. Slade didn't want an apprentice who couldn't take up his empire. As Dick was deleting the final document from his old life he stopped and cringed. There was a newspaper dated to the first week in April. The main headline was about a trio of acrobats, three very special acrobats. Slade rushed to his apprentice's side and deleted the article right away. He looked to his son, who was going into a state of shock and started to panic but kept his calm demeanor.

Slade quickly pressed his intercom button and told his loyal companion to bring a stretcher to wheel off Dick to the medical wing of the building. As he waited he put a hand on Dick's shoulder to comfort him, a gesture he wish he wasn't familiar with. He kept walking with Dick and waited outside while Wintergreen tended to Dick. Why did this always happen?

_**Wintergreen's POV**_

Wintergreen pulled up the covers on Richard's temporary bed. He felt bad for the child; he had been through so much too young. He had bonded with young Richard. One of Richard's duties was to help him cook the meals. The young Grayson, or Wilson now that Slade had made him a part of their strange family, could always make him smile. One of the things Richard constantly asked for was for Wintergreen to call him Dick. He would always politely refuse and Richard would always give the cutest frown. As however hard Richard would try to deny it, he was still a child. Wintergreen left the room and dimmed the lights. He walked over to the master of the house and felt a growing pity for the man. Richard and Slade really were the splitting image of each other. If Richard didn't still spike his hair Wintergreen could have sworn it was a seventeen year old Slade.

Sorrow radiated off of Slade. Wintergreen could picture the thoughts going through his head right now; _Joey will never be able to speak again. He's mute. It's all your fault! Addie what are you- bang!_ Slade couldn't lose Richard ever again. During the first apprenticeship, Wintergreen saw a side of Slade he hadn't seen sense Addie and him were living together. When Richard left, Slade crumbled and became more vicious and short-tempered than ever before. And after surviving Terra's betrayal, he almost became insane. Only the thought of Richard being his once again saved his sanity. Wintergreen sat down next to Slade. "Richard is going to be fine. The shock of seeing that article is wearing off and I gave him a shot of your memory suppressant. He is sleeping now, and I suggest you do the same. A man can only live off of coffee for so long."

Slade smiled and sighed, "I suppose you're right, Will. I just can't help but think this is my fault. I could have protected him from seeing that. I promised the pain would go away, and I am a man of my word, Will."

"He will be fine, and you cannot protect him from everything. You couldn't protect him, Slade. Your predicament was not your fault. You saved him, he is still here and that is all that matters."

Slade stood up and started to walk away, "I know, Will, but I will never see him again. Call me when Dick is awake."

He turned the corner and left without another word. Wintergreen sighed and wondered if his life would ever be normal.

_**Jason's POV**_

The wind flew through his hair and he felt like he was flying. This was what he enjoyed the most, the sensation of being on top of the world. He wondered if this was what Superman felt like when he was flying with the birds. All the other kids in his middle school would be so jealous. Well most were jealous of his fame and fortune, but if they knew he was the Boy Wonder they would be jealous of that too. Jason had snuck out of the Wayne manor to stretch his legs after the long flight to Tamaran. Ugg, fifty thousand light years was too far for his taste. Even with the entire Justice League combined with the Teen Titans it took six months to resolve the problem of Blackfire, the lovely Starfire's sister. If only she wasn't dating Roy. Now that was discussing. Raven told him that she was way too old for him, but hey she did call him cute! A blood-curtailing scream broke him out of his thoughts and he rushed over towards the alleyway.

Standing there was a girl who looked about his age in an old pair of worn out jeans, a tee-shirt way too small for her and a pair a beaten up combat boots. A gang of college-aged guys surrounded her. She was fighting them and doing pretty well too but she was well out numbered. As one of them neared her with a knife Jason swooped down and knocked him out quickly. The others quickly fled after seeing the familiar colors of a traffic light. As he neared the girl he noticed she had reddish blonde hair and bright blue eyes. They were stunning really, only a few had that exact color. He was mesmerized but seeing her impatient glare made him quickly come up with something to say that wouldn't make him sound like a complete idiot. "So why were they chasing you?" Jason asked.

"Well, you know, saved the leader's girlfriend from getting beaten up, the usual." She said putting her hands on her hips.

Jason smirked. This girl was sarcastic and judging from her pose a little headstrong too. "So what's your name? I'm the one and only Robin." Jason said, taking a mock bow and kissing her hand.

"You're not Robin."

Jason was startled. He knew he wasn't the first but no one seemed to notice, or even care in that matter. As the girl started to walk away she whispered, "Oh and you can call me Red."

Jason ran around the corner, expecting to see the girl, but the only thing there was today's daily newspaper.

_**Bruce's POV**_

Batman slammed his hand into the table. He had made sure every villain was locked up; nothing could threaten the world while they were trying to stop a deranged woman from taking over Tamaran. It wasn't supposed to take the entire Justice League to stop her, but she had enlisted the help of many warrior planets. And even after taking all the precautions, someone had still been able to hack the Watchtower's security. Batman would have to spend most of his long weekend updating all the systems and redoing all the security codes, **again**. To top it all off, the hacker couldn't be traced. Whoever did this was intelligent, sly, and had enough money to buy the right equipment for this task. As Batman skimmed the documents to see what was tampered with, he stopped. It couldn't be. No it wasn't there. How could this have happened?

As these thoughts circled through his head, the computer started to beep, a sign of an incoming message. Batman accepted it and Superman's face popped onto the screen. Supermen looked very uncomfortable, and not only from Batman's hard stare. He started to talk, and mumbled and stuttered through his own words. Batman, being the world's greatest detective, had his own suspicions. Getting tired of the gibberish his ally was speaking he snapped at Superman, "Just spit it out!"

Looking very embarrassed Superman continued, "Well as you already probably know by now, all the files on Richard John Grayson have been erased from our computers as well as the world's."

"Tell me something new, Clark."

"Six months ago, when we left for our mission to Tamaran, Richard who was currently in a mental hospital was visited by a special doctor. The only reason we know this is because the doctor who was working with him, told us."

Batman's glare intensified, knowing what was to come, anger radiating off of him. "Are you implying what I think you are, Kent?"

"Dick's not there, Bruce. He's been cured. And no one knows where he is."

**Oooo I'm so mean. I was rereading this, and started mentally beating myself up for the ending. Sorry but I love doing cliffhangers, it inspires my next chapter. Jason has a big old crush on Red! Will she return, will she not? If you read the line when she says he isn't Robin, that sums up what I think about the replacement Robins pretty well. I was watching the old Batman series with my dad, and if you haven't seen it, I recommend it. I was laughing so hard. My mom, well she still doesn't get it. Love all you guys and I'll try to post the next installment soon! Sadie out! **


	3. Guilt In the Family

**Hey it's Sadie! I write for fun and my enjoyment but seeing that you guys love this too is amazing. Love you all here are the thanks. **

**Titans4Life: Thank you for favoring my story, it means a lot to me!**

**Aguna: DICK GRAYSON FOREVER! Sorry really tired today. Thanks I liked Bruce's perspective too! I never read the Bludhaven arc so is that the one with Nightwing?**

**Anonymous and Guest: I will write more! And Anonymous, thank you so much! I'm glad you're happy.**

**Dreams2Paper11: When I saw your review all that I could say was, boy is she (or he sorry I don't know) going to like this chapter. And thanks I liked the last line too! Oh and if your chilly here's Slade's fluffy black shadow coat (you'll get it later) XD**

**Godismetons: Awe thanks a bunch! I totally agree. You need it to be psychologically correct to actually seem like it is real. A story that is like **

**Robin smiled, happy to be Slade's son, skipped off into a rainbow filled sunset. Slade joined him wearing a pink bunny suit and eating strawberry ice cream. The End**

**IDEA!**

** , red , and : Hope this satisfies you. **

**Sparrow: Thank you so much! Your review made me happy all day. I also like evil logic. Thank you also for the complete story analysis. :)**

**Well don't want to keep you waiting. Here's the longest chapter yet! (six pages!)**

Batman was furious to say the least. His scowled deepened and his gaze intensified. "What do you **mean** no one knows where he is. He is seventeen, not a legal adult. He couldn't have just disappeared. He needed a guardian or at least an administrator from a licensed orphanage to sign the release papers!"

Batman massaged his temples. Six months… six **stinking **months he had been gone and already a disaster had occurred. No petty crook was responsible, or big time villain like the Joker, but his ward just _had_ to be the one. Batman sighed; he never wanted to leave Dick in the grimy, dingy place that passed for a mental facility in Gotham City. He tried to visit, he really did, but of course the competitive world of business had to get in the way. And then after that Jason had turned his life upside down. Batman didn't even need to replace Robin but people, which meant the press, were getting suspicious. Dick didn't really expect him to wait until he got better, did he? Heck, the doctors didn't even say he would get better, let alone be well enough to be Robin again!

Then the Titans and the Justice League had to leave. Six months without seeing his ward, his son. Through that time he could keep pushing down one thought that was brought to mind every time he saw Jason. He didn't want to even think that thought, let alone mention it, but every day without seeing Dick made it that much easier to give up on him. Jason just started to replace the void left by Dick, an ever increasing black hole. The Titan's agreed as well. They didn't want to believe Dick had lost his sanity, but like Bruce, they had started to replace him little, by little. However many excuses Bruce made for himself, he ended up dubbing himself the villain.

"I'm going out on patrol, Clark."

Superman frowned, "Did you hear a thing I said Bruce? Martian Manhunter is tracking him right now. We're going to find him. He is sane again; he doesn't see "Slade" anymore. You'll get him back."

Batman was out the door in a blink of an eye. He wanted to see Dick, but he was afraid. Yes the almighty Batman was afraid. He had given up on Dick, replaced him even. The Titans had too and judging on the looks on their faces when he told them the news, they were feeling guilty too. Starfire had franticly rushed to her room trying to hide the oncoming torrent of tears. Beastboy's ears drooped, Cyborg expression was full of guilt, and Raven's cup of tea suddenly exploded. As Batman neared the roof where Jason was sitting he tripped and fell (silently of course) and said some words quietly that no one should ever hear, let alone know. Let's just say this wasn't one of his better days.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

As Wonder Woman neared Superman she could hear him quietly groan as he ended the call with the Dark Knight. She sighed; men could be so difficult sometimes. Batman did not look happy when Superman had told him the dreaded news. If it was anyone other than one of Batman's only friends, he would have gone on a full rampage. Luckily it was just a patrol, but who knows how long it would take until he would launch a full search on Dick's location. Men were sometimes **so** predictable. "So, how did it go?" she questioned in a loud voice

Superman turned around and gave one of his big goofy smiles and said, "Pretty well, actually!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox 

Jason was peeved, Batman could easily tell that. Whatever could have made him this mad was beyond him. Batman walked up beside him as Robin was scanning the perimeter with his binoculars. Jason suddenly turned to his left and caught a glimpse of Batman. He let out a little gasp and jumped backwards towards the end of the building. His foot met a crack and Jason lost his balance. Batman, too quick to be seen, grabbed Robin and tossed him back onto the roof. "Be more aware of your surroundings." He growled

Robin gave a quick nod and Batman turned back around. The thought of Dick being out on his own made him cringe. He had deliberately replaced Dick with some other kid no one had even heard of. He did like was a good kid at heart. He just… got into trouble. How would Dick fit back into his life, all of their lives in that matter? He had given up on the one person who had given his own life to keep Bruce sane all these years. Batman frowned; this pile of guilt was never ending.

"And then she just left, Batman! What the heck is that supposed to mean? She told me her name and left with a smile. I probably looked like a complete idiot! Why are girls just so confusing? Why do they have to flirt? Can't they just say 'Hey I like you'? Bruce? Are you even listening?!" Jason questioned.

Ever since they had come back to Earth Bruce had been distracted. He had been more moody and angrier than usual. Even when they were the dynamic duo he didn't try his hardiest. He almost let a third-rate crook get away! And now, when Jason was trying to ask for advice Batman just zoned out. Jason was even more annoyed. First Red, then this.

Red was a subject that was like a never ending puzzle. He was never good at word puzzles or mind games, so trying to figure out Red was like hitting his head into the caves of the Batcave over and over again. She was an amazing fighter, but how did she learn to fight like that? She also knew how to blend in, but how? Every time he would even think of her, he would end up with more questions. That's why he needed Bruce's help, no the World's Greatest Detective's help. 'Good luck with that when he's in one of his moods' Robin thought. "Just like Selina." Batman murmured

Jason looked up, with a puzzled expression on his face. "What is that supposed to mean?" Jason inquired, but no reply was offered.

'Great another puzzle to solve' Jason thought as he rolled his eyes. Why did it always end up to be when he asked Bruce a question he ended up with more? There was too much he didn't know about the famous Bruce Wayne. As many stories there were about him, none looked into his past; they just found a new way to restate the same information. All that he really knew is that his parents had died from a shooting. That and he had another Robin before him.

Jason had no clue what the first Robin's identity even was. He would voice his question to Bruce but would be met with a stern voice telling him to never ask about it again. And Alfred was no different, but would be a little bit nicer than Bruce and then offer him one of his homemade chocolate chip cookies.

One time he had stumbled into the many rooms of Wayne Manner that was usually locked. It had contained a room identical to Jason's. There were some differences, like a red, green, and yellow color scheme and posters of superman and some group of acrobats. Whoever had lived here was a circus fanatic judging from the posters and stuff animals of lions, elephants, and monkeys. He knew he should have turned back, but against his better judgment he started shuffling through drawers. There were normal items, ranging from pencils to paperclips, but what really struck him was a small dark item wedged into a little space in the back of the drawer. As his hand reached for it, another hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. He closed his eyes hoping for Alfred rather than Bruce. Too bad it was the latter. That had ended his journey but as he left he saw the familiar colors of a traffic light. The familiar colors of Robin.

Jason would have killed to have a cheat sheet for Bruce. He would say one thing but do another. It got very annoying after a while. He just wanted an honest answer for once. Feeling defeated Jason did the only thing that came to his mind. He sat down and leaned against the edge of the building. His mouth curled into a frown and he turned his head away from Batman and began to pout.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxo o

As he scanned the horizon full of towering buildings that made this place so famous (that and the wackos running around in spandex) two silhouettes caught his eye. The smaller one made Slade silently chuckle. 'Pouting, cute' Slade thought, a reminder of how young the boy could be, and was. He looked at his watch; exactly 1:35 on the dot just like his contact had informed him about. He sighed, ever since Dick had become his, superheroes just weren't much of a challenge. Dick… how he wished he didn't have to leave him. Given the last dose of his medicine combined with his post effects of shock had taken a toll on his body. According to his calculations Dick wouldn't be up and moving for another day or two. Enough time to take care of some unfinished business and get back to Jump.

Slade didn't want to admit this, but he was downright bored. He had Dick, he had complete control over the criminal empire in Jump (one of the reasons he insisted on being there), and he was tired of sitting and waiting for something to happen. He had all of his pawns set up and Dick was ready for more training soon, but as he was looking over his plans one variable kept coming up. The Bat.

Thus this was why he was here, to forewarn the Batman, to threaten Bruce Wayne.

He swooped down onto the adjacent roof, making no sound as he walked up towards the young Robin. With his hands behind his back, he murmured, "Lovely night tonight, isn't it Robin?"

The reaction was priceless. Robin turned around quickly and jumped out of his skin. Even with the mask he was like an open book, the surprise evident on his face. "What? Who the heck are you and what is your **problem**?" he ranted

Batman quickly turned around and rushed to his partner's aid and threw Robin behind him. When the full moon came out of the clouds the three silhouettes were eluminated. Batman's scowl flashed to a puzzled face for a moment. "How are you alive?"

Slade smirked, "Quick to the point, I see. You're almost the splitting image of him you know. He would have turned out to be a great heir. Too bad…"

Batman quickly pulled Slade close to him. "It was your fault; it was you he got so obsessed about. It was you that set him on that path. It was you that killed him. You should be **dead**."

"She lacked the certain killing instinct. Everyone knew that. And besides don't you have a certain clown prince, I wonder where he picked up that trait?"

"Where. Is. My. Son."

"Why Batman, he's right here." Slade gestured to the confused Robin, "You never did adopt him, Wayne." And with that Slade flipped Batman.

Each punch or kick Batman delivered, Slade easily dodged it. Through each pant Batman asked a question, "How did you know who I was?"

"Obvious really, you don't cover up your tracks."

Slade stopped for a moment and backed up, hands behind his back. Batman knew this was a position reserved for lectures and he did not want one right now. As he lunged towards the masked villain, Robin stopped him. Slade started, "Ever wonder who preceded you, Todd?"

"How did you…? No, of course not! Well… maybe just a little."

Batman frowned, "He doesn't need to know."

"Yes I do Bruce!" Jason puffed out, "You keep so many secrets from me. Let him talk! I want to hear who the great and powerful Robin used to be!"

"Yes, Wayne, why don't you listen as well." Slade smirked at Batman's groan of protest

"Once upon a time there was a young acrobat named Richard Grayson. His friends called him, Dick." Jason muffled a laugh, "Dick was a prodigy, but alas his parents fell to their deaths. The man responsible was Tony Zucco. Luckily the mighty Mr. Bruce Wayne was there to take care of him. Dick, annoyed at the fact the police couldn't catch the killing, snuck out of Wayne manor and went after Zucco himself. He almost succeeded in taking Zucco's life but Wayne, of course in his Batman persona, stopped him from having justice."

Batman interrupted, "It was **revenge**, Slade, not justice." But Slade just shrugged it off and continued

"After that incident, Dick discovered Bruce was Batman, and thus Robin was born."

"Skip ahead a few years, and you could find Wayne arguing constantly with his ward."

"Like that's changed," Jason murmured with a smirk

"Wayne for some reason only he could justify, wanted Dick to give up being Robin. Dick refused, a good choice in my mind, and started the Teen Titans to prove to Batman he could still be Robin. That's where he met me. Our relationship was… complicated back then. I was… the thing that made him obsess. Like the Joker for the Dark Knight, just more sane. Too bad Wayne classified him as a nutjob. He supposedly went "insane" and Batman abandoned him, the end. Great story, was it not?"

"That isn't what happened." Batman defended

Slade smirked, "Oh really? Is that why he was all alone in that hospital?" Slade inquired

"Yeah Bruce, it seems like you were the villain in all of this." Jason stated

"You're taking **HIS** side now?! Have you ever considered that isn't the full story?!"

As the battle raged on between the two partners, Slade decided it would be a good time to slip away before it got too messy and complicated. He had promised to himself Dick would be the one to kill Batman, a promise he intended to keep. He just was… doing some work before-hand; like breaking up the Dynamic Duo's relationship before they could interfere with his plans. He was 99 percent sure Dick was under his thumb… for now. That 1 percent represented the variables. He hated variables.

The shadows engulfed him like slipping into a winter coat. He slipped out and over to the end of the building, his way out. He carefully pulled out his grappling gun (a/n if anyone knows what this is called please tell me) and aimed. Slade was about to pull the trigger when a disk whizzed past his head. He flipped away from the light threatening to flood his senses. He looked up to meet a cowl.

He looked around, trying to find anything to use to his advantage. Fighting here would equal his capture or his demise, depending whether Wayne decided to save him from falling off the roof. Robin rushed to his mentor's side and smiled looking eager to say a line he had waited ages to do so, "You're surrounded, Slade. Now do you want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

Slade grinned under his mask, laughing at the irony. Sometimes variables could just win you the fight.

Slade quickly grabbed the chest of Robin's uniform and pulled him into his own chest. He turned the young teen around and using inhuman like speed he pulled a dagger from a compartment in his left shoe. He guided the metallic blade to Jason's Adam's apple and pressed it against the bare skin. Blood started to slowly trickle down Jason's throat.

Slade could feel the panic overcoming Jason's body. First came the stiffening of his body. Then he could start to feel drops of sweat forming over his skin. His heart rate started to elevate, Slade feeling every bulge when his heart gave a thump. Jason was helpless.

The panic was evident in Batman's entire movement. His son was in the hands of a psychotic madman and an assassin who just happened to be holding a blade to Robin's throat. The scary thing about all this was Slade was completely sane which led him to being too logical, devoid of most morals. The thing that confused the Dark Knight the most was that Slade did have morals and emotions sometimes. And his plans made sense. The problem was that sane people's plans don't have many loopholes. Batman tried to reason with him, "Set him down, Slade. **Now**."

" Or what, Wayne?" Slade said running the dagger lightly across Robin's neck making little drops of blood escape from his skin.

"You'll slit his throat! An innocent child's throat!"

Slade felt like this was déjà vous, he just couldn't place his finger on it. "Both you and I know he is far from being innocent."

"He'll go mute, Slade!"

Slade stopped immediately in his tracks. Now that was where he remembered this. Memories were being brought up to the surface that he did not need right now. Slade swallowed, "I will never slit anyone's throat, Wayne. And that is a promise I intend to keep. Stay away from me and my family."

And with one great shove Robin, still in a state of shock, plummeted to his demise.

**Another chapter done, yeah! Well I don't have very much to say tonight. I had a very busy day so I'm tired. So since school is starting up for me, I will probably write when I can and try to update at least once a month. So if I go AWOL for a while just keep berating me with reviews and I will remember! I will not abandon this story. So on top of that if anyone knows weapons and Batman related weapons, please give me a lecture! I don't know these things! Please and thank you. **


	4. Check Mate

Hey it's Sadie. Sorry but school is swamping me right now and writing a chapter I'm proud with takes time. This chapter I was really excited about because it is the moment you have all been waiting for. Drum roll please! Here are the lovely people who reviewed. And thank you to all who have followed and favorited my story!

**Titans4life:** Thank you! I love your pen name. It sums up most of my life. I think you will enjoy this chapter!

**Aguna**: Yes on my test when it says to check off my likes, evil is one of my top choices. Just kidding! I really want to find those comics now. Ugg I need to satisfy my craving for good comics.

**Anonymous**: Wow long review. Thank you for analyzing my story. I know what you mean. If you do analyze the logic (like you did) it can confuse you. My theory on this is that Robin doesn't want to be with Slade (he has expressed this feeling so many times). But Slade had messed up so many times with his kids that he has an urge to not do the same with Robin. Due to that and that Robin and Slade are so very much alike (pun intended); Slade is very persistent in getting Robin to see eye to eye with him. I do hope I make the right choice in this story. But that is most of my logic in a nutshell.

**Ida4444:** Yes I love writing this story. I have been trying to work on that so tell me if it has gotten better.

**Ichi Sohma**: haha, thanks for reviewing.

**jayswing96:** Yeah new face or penname! Yes I love Slade as a villain. He is just so perfectly written. When I saw him, I was like that is my favorite villain of all time.

**A-Bookworm-Named-Steph: **Thank you for that. I actually had no clue what to call it. Thank you for reviewing and here is the chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

** , , **: Thank you for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victoria's Secret or Teen Titans… Ugg why are they bringing it back with chibi's? I don't want a comedy. That is an insult to Teen Titan's and Teen Titan's fans everywhere! It was and is the perfect show!**

**With this I give you the next installment of… The Insane Truth!**

Jason was surprisingly calm. He had accepted he would die when he first tumbled off the edge of the roof. The wind whistled past his ear playing a familiar melody, the one his mother used to sing to him when he was a baby. He looked up to the sky and smiled, finally free of all the expectations of the world and closed his eyes welcoming sleep.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Slade heard the sickening crunch of bones as the body of the current Robin hit the ground. He strolled across the roof enjoying the blood red dawn of morning. The screams of the bat had died off now and even the birds weren't singing… just a dark, eerie silence. Slade allowed himself the casualty of letting his mind wander... back to Todd and Wayne. It was a shame Todd died so young, but Slade felt no remorse. The child was foolish to believe he could survive in this world, and all Wayne's training could not change that. It was survival of the fittest, and Todd was at the bottom. Wayne would be distracted in the coming days, but with his ward dead he would make sure to find the other. And he would make sure Richard was ready.

As he got into the helicopter waiting for him, the cry of a robin pierced the unsettling silence.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Jason sat up, stunned that he was alive and well, for the most part. He had his arm in a sling and could barely move. As a bright burst of light flooded into the room, he flinched, his eyes not used to the light. A big, muscled shadow embraced him into a hug. Bruce was never one for words but this was all he needed to say. Jason muttered a quick ouch, but as soon as Bruce heard that he stopped immediantly. "Are you alright?"

Jason stuttered for a bit before replying, "Yes, but how?" How did he survive a drop like that? How is he breathing?

"It's complicated but it involved some advanced bone restoration, prosthetics, and a shot to your heart."

"Oh" When had life become this complicated?

"Everyone thinks you're dead. But it is for the best."

How could he just say that, like it was as unimportant as picking up milk? What if he wanted people to know he was alive? What about Alfred and Barbra, didn't Bruce tell them? He might as well have died. What was the point of living if everyone else thought you were dead? Trying to pull his thoughts together he said, "How is this for the best. I'm dead, Bruce. Not alive, dead. How do you justify this as for the best" he mocked

"I have a plan, but you have to trust me."

"I don't know if I can do that-"

"We have been working together, Jason, for however many years. You have trusted me for far greater things."

"So what, Bruce? I'm dead. I can't do anything. I'm just holed up in this cave until you me deem fit to say, hey world I'm not dead! How can I trust you to remember me when you didn't even give the last Robin that courtesy?"

"I wish he wouldn't have told you that. I would have told you sooner than later."

"How about never! How can I trust you when you keep this big of a secret from me? How come a villain told me this first? It should have been you. You are my father, my role model! How can I learn from a man who doesn't trust me?"

Bruce sighed. Everything was just piling up, first Dick, then Slade, and now Jason. He had hoped to avoid this talk for a while. The topic of Dick was a sore subject for him, partly because he blamed himself for this incident. "Please, Jason you have to understand. Just give me ten minutes to explain this to you."

"Fine."

And with that Bruce pulled out a mask with a crimson X proudly displayed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_Dick woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. He ran out of his bed and rushed to the kitchen table and shoveled a big scoop of scrambled eggs into his mouth. He looked up to his father, who just chuckled. "Hey dad, guess what I did today!"_

"_What Dick? And please say you didn't get in trouble again. You know you can't perform if you make mad."_

"_Dad, that was just one time, besides the elephants wanted to get let out. They were bored." _

_His father smirked, "So what did my little Dickie do today?"_

"Have you been working your muscles out since I have been gone?"

"Yes, Father." Never dad, always father or sir.

Slade nodded and went to grab the gun, the death machine. His lovely father had been gracious enough to let him train **before **he was recovered from the final dose of medicine. Dick always wondered what had happened that made him take the medicine. He remembered being Robin, along with the blurred memories of a metal man, a changeling, a Goth, two red heads, and a bat. He could only feel hate towards those memories but every time he tried to dive deeper into the stored memories, he would get a burst of pain and be forced to stop. Dick sighed. Was he better off before being adopted by Slade? He honestly didn't know. Slade never was the most fatherly figure. He would hit Dick if he ever called Slade anything but sir, master, or father. Slade even refused to call him Dick.

"Richard, come over here."

"Yes father." Why was it painful to say those things? Why was he having all these second thoughts? Wasn't he happy?

"Pick up the gun, Richard." He hated these… killing lessons.

"Yes father."

"Is that all you can say?"

Dick smirked. He craved the days Slade wasn't angry. The days he was his father, not an assassin for hire. "No father."

"Great you added a no. No, Richard adjust the gun, it needs to line up with your shoulder. Good, good, stay calm. Breathe and aim. Now shoot for the head."

It was a bull's eye, great. Dick dreaded the day he would be forced to pull that trigger when it wasn't just a plastic target. On the other hand he craved the little praise Slade- father gave him. But would- could he kill? Why was he going in circles, why couldn't he be like Father? When these practices occurred, Dick had started little by little mimicking Slade's gestures. Now, after however many years he had been here (he really didn't know due to the medicine) every motion had a purpose. Emotions were reserved for moments that needed them, and questions were never asked. Well, he did ask them, just not to father. He confided them in Wintergreen.

Slade had told him never to have emotional connections to a single thing. Slade also stressed to protect him and Wintergreen. Father was a walking contradiction but he had learned the hard way not to back talk to Slade. Wintergreen and Dick had a special relationship. When Slade fill the role of father and role model, Wintergreen filled the roll of friend. They would discuss books, movies, and Dick's questions about his life. Wintergreen didn't answer many of them but after their conversations were finished, Dick knew he was supposed to be by his father's side. Every time he questioned Slade, he thought of Will and crushed those thoughts.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Slade smiled, no mask covering the big grin spreading across his face. Richard was ready to be re-introduced to the world. The "medicine" did not work exactly as planned but the results were perfect. Richard remembered nothing about his past but hate. He was becoming emotionless and cold to everyone but his family. He showed no remorse, was shrewd and was someone to fear. He was the splitting image of his father. Slade smiled, this was the one. Neither Grant nor Joey could surpass Richard and his skill. He was a perfectly toned assassin. Now for the final push. "Have you thought of a name yet, son?"

Dick turned away from the target and set the gun down, "I have some ideas Father. How about Hallow, as in short for Halloween?"

Slade was relieved. He didn't want Richard to be another robot, cold and emotionless. "Yes of course, a name to strike fear into the hearts of candy craving children everywhere."

"I like the name Renegade."

"No. Unless you are a traitor, would you like to confess anything, son?"

"I saw it in a comic book." He would have Will take away those dreadful things and burn them

"Do you have any actual ideas or do you just like deliberately wasting my time?"

"Grimm?"

"No."

"Shadow?"

"Overused"

"Nightmare?"

"Sounds interesting, we will think about it."

Slade walked away, only turning back to motion Richard to come with him. As Richard went to change into his uniform, Slade was packing his bag with the bare necessities. Tonight was going to be a fun night.

Xoxoxox

As the red head freshened up for her boyfriend the Goth sat reading her book. "Oh friend Raven, what if he does not like the "smell de l'oeuf?"

"Starfire, why would he like the smell of eggs?"

"I need everything to be doing the perfect, it is our anniversary!"

Raven sighed; she really did not understand these things. Ever since Starfire had started dating Speedy she was distracted and her only trail of thought landed on Speedy. Speedy was so vain he probably didn't even notice Starfire. She was just another accessory in his endless closet. He probably was dating another girl for all she knew. Starfire gave a small eep as she found the perfect outfit. As she was trying it on, Raven thought how crazy this was. She knew this was Starfire's way of dealing without Robin but she was going overboard on it.

When Raven had received the letter telling her that Robin did not want any more visitors she had no choice but to comply. Everyone stopped visiting, but their hearts were always there. To deal with this great pain Raven dove into literature and tried to absorb the pain of the others. She eventually stopped when Beast Boy and Cyborg found video games and pizza as their distraction and Speedy asked Star out. As Starfire emerged, she was wearing a shorter skirt than before and a tight, short shirt. There was a green tie hanging loosely from her neck. Say hello to the next _Victoria Secret _model. She could swear Starfire's outfits were getting shorter every day. As the doorbell rang, Star rushed quickly out of the room.

Speedy was sitting talking to Cyborg about his new design for arrows, and Starfire was trying to get his attention. He kept shoving Starfire away, saying 'not now, babe' or giving a quick peck on her cheek. Speedy whispered some sentence in her ear that made her smile then rush off quickly into her room. Then the alarm started blaring. Everyone was silent as they looked up at the screen. Beast Boy broke the silence.

"It's Slade."

Xoxoxoxo

Dick approached the head mob lord of Jump City. He was foolish to think his father would give up that position so easily. He laughed as the poor man tried to run away. He quickly hit him with his bow staff, knocking him to the floor. He looked up to Slade, who gave him a nod of approvement. He smiled, feeling that familiar thrill. He started to walk away from the man when Slade stopped him. "Where do you think you're going, apprentice?" Slade maliciously questioned.

Dick took a step back, terrified of his father, "He has learned his lesson. What else do you want me to do?"

Slade quickly slapped him, "Kill him, apprentice. What else would you do?"

"No-"

A bright burst of light broke through the metal door revealing five teens. The Teen Titans, the ones he felt great hatred towards. These were them, the ones who have caused him so much pain. Dick finally dove deep enough into the memory to remember a quick summary of what had happened. The red head called Starfire called out to him, "Freeze Slade, you will not do the hurting to anymore people!"

The boy named BeastBoy added on, "Yeah! Wait, Star, that's… Robin."

A quick silence ran over the teens as they processed Dick was the one standing right across from them, sane and well, out of the institution. Slade was nowhere to be seen. The one named Raven broke the silence. "Robin" she started, taking a step towards him, "what in Azerath's name are you doing?"

As she neared him, he quickly pulled the gun from his holster and pointed it at her. "Take one step closer and I'll have a perfect shot to your heart."

"Wait, I thought you like Starfire?"

It was said in a cold and ruthless manner, sounding nothing like the Robin they respected and knew as a friend, even Beast Boy's attempt at a joke could not lighten the mood. Starfire gasped and grabbed onto Speedy. Speedy embraced her and gently guided his hands to her lower back. He turned to Dick and smirked. When Dick turned to find this he felt an uncontrollable rage. He didn't need to see his memories to know he hated this man.

Xoxoxox

As she left the hug she turned and walked calmly to Robin, the boy she still loved. The cold expression on his face was something new; it didn't fit all the images in her head of the smiling boy who could bring down a criminal in one blow. "Robin, what is wrong? Is Slade doing the controlling again, like with Terra? Or maybe probes like before? Please Robin tell me, I want to do the helping!" She pleaded

"You've done enough" he spat out, startling the Tamerianian

"What have I done Robin? I have not even helped." As she peered around him she saw a man, bruised and bloody, on the floor, "Robin, what have you done? That man has done nothing to you!"

"Buzz off red!"

"Robin, I can help, I can understand, just please tell me why are you doing this?" she flew so close to Robin she was almost touching him.

He grimaced, "Get away, **now**." Starfire smiled and shook her head.

"Too bad."

She felt a warm feeling in her ribcage. She smiled; maybe this was what love felt like. As she reached up to feel her chest, her fingers came away with a red, sticky substance. She stepped away, horrified. She had been shot by the love of her life. She could hear the faint screams of her friends and the sound of another gun shot. She looked back up to Robin, noticing she had dropped to her knees. His expressionless face was the last thing he saw as she drifted off to a blissful sleep.

Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxx

Slade looked down at his apprentice, impressed at his work. The alien girl was as well as dead and Richard had just shot the mob lord. All doing so without showing emotion. He was probably mortified at the fact he had just killed a man, and almost one alien. Oh well, he would learn to live with it, for it was just only business. As he turned away he saw Richard slip back into the shadows.

_Check Mate._

**I love the last line. I am so proud of it! So I have a poll on my profile page that is essential in determining what I write, either the Insane Truth or A Buried Bird. So please vote! So I need some help in deciding what Robs new name should be. So just include your top choices in your review. The person whose name I choose will be able to choose a Teen Titan's one-shot idea. I will PM you if you win! Hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon.**

**Au Revoir**

**Sadie**


	5. Aftermath

**CallMeFye: I know I do! I am continuing this so please continue reading! I would really enjoy hearing more of what you think of it.**

**maranda111: no, actually no one really did the poll (my fault because I didn't press the right button hehe…) I read your story and I thought it was amazing, so I really feel flattered that you like mine.**

**Anonymous reviews: thank you for reviewing!**

**DarkraiTheFrisoner: Thanks for reviewing! Oh my gosh you did a story analysis, I'm jumping like a fan girl right now. Yeah that's what I was going for. If you have any questions or ideas for this story please feel free to PM me. **

**Godismetons: awe thanks! Oh shucks now you've made me blush.**

**Titans4life: love you too! I agree school stinks. That's what has been preventing me from writing :P**

**Jordylily777: I love Japanese names! How did you know?**

**Ida4444: You'll see during this chapter ;)**

**JokersAceInTheHole: Thank you, I was wondering if I was making them sound believable. I'm glad you can picture them.**

**Dreams2Paper11: You really made me smile with your review! I really hope you update Twisted Hearts but you don't have too. Have fun reading!**

**Dickgraysonisasterous: Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Teen Titans. I only own the plot.**

**MUST READ: Quick note every one, the events of The End took place before the time of the story. Thanks!**

A boy was crumpled up into a mess of white sheets. His shallow breathing was the only indication that he wasn't dead. He dug his hand into the bed, grasping the sheets, pushing himself up. He then looked out into the pitch black room and proceeded to slowly bring his shaking hand to cup his face.

Dick's hands reeked of crimson blood. The sweet smelling blood flooded his senses, prompting him to jerk his head upward. He grimaced at the foul smell. He got out of bed and tried to rush to the bathroom, tripping over his own two feet. When he stumbled into the bathroom, he turned on the faucet. He stared at his hands before thrusting them into the scalding water scrubbing them fiercely.

_Blood, blood, blood_

When Dick pulled his hands out, the pink, raw skin was still covered with blood. If he still had any food left he would vomit. He gagged at the sight and quietly turned away from the sink. He slowly walked back to his bed defeated, curling up in a ball as he hit the bed.

A small crack of light broke through the dark room, making Dick pull the sheets over his head. A man poked his head through the door, holding a tray of food. "Dick, may I come in?"

Dick didn't reply and Wintergreen sighed. He pushed the door open with his foot and set the tray down on the table next to Dick's bed. He sat down on the bed, trying to smooth out the wrinkled sheets. When he gave up on trying to untangle the mess he looked down on Dick. Wintergreen could barely contain his sadness seeing Dick's dismay. "You're sitting in blood."

Wintergreen jumped at the boy's sudden comment. "Everywhere in this room is stained with blood. I'm drowning in it."

"D-Dick? What do you mean? There is no blood, see? " he gestured to the room, "Whatever you may think, it is just in your head."

"Explain to me why I am covered in blood then. Explain to me the constant ringing in my ears. Explain to me why I can't get the blood to go away!" he screamed in frustration.

Dick lifted himself into a sitting position. He then cautiously showed his elder his hands. Wintergreen shared a puzzled look at Dick. He waved his hand at Wintergreen, his eyes never meeting. "Can't you see the blood?" he whispered.

"Oh Dick, there is nothing there," Wintergreen started to reach for Dick's hand, "it is all in your head. Let me show you, if I can just show you-"

"Don't touch me!" he screeched, hitting the bed, instantly making Wintergreen jump and withdraw his hand

"Dick! Please let me help you," Wintergreen pleaded reaching out again

"No, get away, no, no, no!" Dick training instantly kicked in and he pushed Wintergreen away.

Wintergreen flew back hitting his shoulder on the bedpost. Dick's eyes widened and he quickly laid down pulling the covers over his head, turning away from Wintergreen. "I'm a monster." He whispered, "I'm a monster. I'm a monster."

"Dick, stop-"

"Go away, don't look at me. Don't come near me. I-I just go away!" he sobbed

Wintergreen felt tears well up. He felt helpless at the fact he couldn't do anything for Dick. He slowly got up from the bed glancing at Dick one last time before making his leave. "There is food if you want by your bedside, Richard."

As he exited he could hear the words 'I'm sorry' being whispered over and over. The light went out, leaving the boy sobbing in his bed.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxox oxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxox xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxx

Wintergreen slammed the door into the wall. His eyes met with one lone eye and he scowled. Slade made a face of indifference and took off his mask.

"Slade we need to talk." Wintergreen demanded

Slade waved him off, making Wintergreen even more annoyed. Slade poured himself a cup of coffee and grabbed the newspaper of that day. He sat down on his chair and took a sip. He looked up and smirked at Will's scrunched up face. "Be careful, Will, or you'll give yourself worry lines." this only deepened the scowl, "Fine, Will, what do you want? Make it quick, I'm tired and not in the mood for idle talk."

"You should go talk to him."

"Who, Richard? Why so?"

"Why so? Slade I swear, you are- never mind." He let out a long breath, "He is not handling his first kill, no two kills well. His mind is focusing on it, manifesting in visions of blood and gunshots. He even went so far as to push me-"

Slade rose up, "He _pushed_ you, Will? I am going to go have a talk with that boy. He is to respect you to the highest degree-"

"Slade, please, I am not the one you should be worried about." Slade hesitated when Wintergreen motioned for him to sit down, but finally complied and sat down as he mumbled 'that boy' under his breath, "He needs someone to talk to about the event. I tried but he wouldn't listen. He will listen to you. You have the experience in dealing with these kinds of things. You have killed; you know how to deal with it. You were trained for it."

"Why? Apart from him pushing you, I see no reason in going to talk to him."

Wintergreen was about to slap that man. How could you not understand that simple of a statement? He was fuming. That man could be so dense sometimes.

Slade massaged his temples, "Will, look I have my reasons for not going to Richard. He needs to deal with this, I agree, but by _himself_. He is strong. He will deal with this."

"You are his father! This is not what fathers do, Slade!"

"I know that, Will!" Slade readjusted himself, "I dealt with it on my own and so shall he. He will learn to live with it or to simply put it go insane. Ironic though since he did technically go already 'insane'. Oh well getting off topic. Will, look," Slade's gaze softened, "I will not have Richard lose his mind over this simple matter. If it comes to that I will talk to him."

"Slade, you need to talk to him now." Wintergreen ordered

"Will, he is _my_ apprentice. He will learn to live with it." Slade spat out, "It is simply _logic. _It is a chess game and I am winning. Now, I am tired and I think it is time to make your leave."

Wintergreen clenched his fists. He simply nodded and made his way to the door. As he opened the door a voice stopped him. "Will, _please_, you have to trust me. I know what I'm doing."

Wintergreen turned around looking straight into Slade's lone eye, "I hope you do, for Richard's sake and yours."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxocxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxo

Oh gosh, he hit Wintergreen. He hit Wintergreen.

Dick couldn't sleep. His mind was focusing on the past events. He had lost his grip on time and hadn't had a decent slumber for who knows how many days. He knew, Wintergreen, would forgive him but he couldn't forgive himself. He sunk further into the looming depression. Dick blankly stared at the opposite wall and got out of bed. He had already gotten used to the feeling of blood under his feet and merely just walked over to his dresser pulling out a new tank top. The one he was wearing was already soaked with sweat from his usual nightmare.

He pulled off his black tank top and threw it to the ground. He roughly picked up the new tank top and walked over to his mirror, examining his reflection. His body was marred with scars that told the story of his life. The one on the shoulder was from getting slashed from a guard. The bruises lining his stomach were from father knocking the wind out of him. The finger marks on his neck were from one of father's robots trying to choke him.

Then Dick turned to see his back. Lines ran across his back. He had no idea how he got them. The most prominent was a mark that looked like the result of cat claws ripping his skin. How this happened he did not know. He faced the mirror again, finding the familiar circle over his heart. He carefully put his hand up to his chest and hesitated as he guided his fingers to circle the mark. He sucked in a short breath as the fingers touched the light skin. He quickly redrew and took a step back. He could feel memories wanting to come and break through the haze he was in.

Dick's mind swam with questions, but none dared to leave his lips. He didn't deserve to ask any more questions from Wintergreen and Father would be displeased and wave him away. He had been wondering what had made this mark for so long. It was not a sword (he already had a scar from an unfortunate run in with one of Father's enemies). The only possibility that his mind refused to believe was that a bullet had done the damage. If this was so, why was he alive? A hit through the heart was a sure kill.

If he couldn't remember this, then why? What did Father do to him? What secrets was he hiding? Was he even his Father? Dick sighed and looked into two dull blue eyes, sunken into a hollow face. What had happened to him to deserve this life? If his life was a lie, who was he really?

He was Richard Grayson, son of the Flying Grayson's. He had a dark and blurred past with the Titans and Bats. He was killer of two in the name of Slade Wilson. He was a thief, an apprentice to a criminal mastermind. Foremost, he was son to Slade.

Dick put on his tank top and ran his hand through his messy black hair. His mind had started to wrap around the fact that he had killed. He was still extremely emotionally drained from it but he had done it for his Father. His father and Wintergreen had killed before in the army, and that was for a good cause. His mind was going back and forth, debating his moral dilemma.

_Killing is wrong, but then why were you trained for it?_

_Stealing is wrong, but yet you do it._

_You say you feel guilty, but why do you still commit these acts?_

Dick clutched his head in pain. If he was an enemy of Father's he must have been bad, but then again was Father worthy of his trust? He groaned and walked over to his bed. His thoughts would be the end of him. They were mangled and twisted up, but Dick still had the one question hanging over him; could he and should he stay and trust Father?

Dick laid down pulling the sheets up to his neck. He closed his eyes and decided what he would do. Wintergreen was his best friend and he had already hurt him enough, but on the other hand he felt like he should- no he used to have more friends.

_Well if hitting your friends is how you treat them, I wouldn't be friends with you either._

Slade was his father, his mentor and teacher. He used to have undying trust in the man, heck, still after all these thoughts he would trust Father with his life. He craved the times of praise and comfort father gave him. As much as he hated to admit it, he served to please the man. From what his memories told him, Slade had been there when no one else had. Yet, Slade kept secrets, and kept him from the outside world. What father would do something like that? What _human_ would do something like that?

Dick turned over and looked at the wall. This simple action allowed a smile to break through the depression. On the wall was a crudely drawn Robin. If Father found out he would be dead but it was worth it. It came to him in a quick and passing thought. He felt like if he didn't do something with it he would forget it right away, so he quickly scribbled it down. His mother used to call him that but it felt like it had a bigger meaning, like somehow it was a part of him.

Right then he made his decision. A light lit up those hallow eyes and his face seemed to gain the hope he had lost. He would stay with Father, but that didn't mean he would listen to everything he said. He smirked. If Father wouldn't answer his questions, then he would get someone else to. The most gaps in his memory were with the Titans. They had to know what happened to him. He would be persistent and if that didn't work he would force them to tell him the answers. Dick smiled and closed his eyes, a plan already forming in his head. But first thing tomorrow, he decided, he would go apologize to Wintergreen.

Maybe it was fate that allowed the Dick to sleep, his subconscious realizing from his training that those were two shots that wouldn't kill instantly. Maybe his mind realized that the Titans would save them or at least try. Maybe it refused to let Dick realize that the Titans would not want to speak with him after 'killing' their beloved teammate. But tonight, fate let Dick sleep, and the blood finally receded and faded leaving only a black hue in the room.

xxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxox

A constant beep filled the silent room. Three teens were hovering over a lone girl with rich red hair spread behind her. Cyborg looked at the heart monitor and adjusted it. Raven backed away from Starfire's bed and sat down, exhausted from the constant healing sessions. She used her powers to levitate her tea over to her and took a sip. A vase suddenly broke, prompting Raven to utter a quiet sorry. Beastboy just stood over Starfire.

"I'm going to kill him."

No one said anything for some time. Cyborg sighed and turned around seeing Raven try to subdue her emotions. How could Robin do this? How could he appear so calm when everything was spinning out of control? He took a deep breath and directed his attention to Raven, clearing his throat to get her attention. She looked at him with weary eyes as the window cracked. Cyborg dismissed it. "Hey Rae, why don't you get some rest. B, you too. I'll keep her safe don't worry." He looked to Beastboy, "I'll tell you guys if anything changes."

Raven gave a single nod and rose out of her chair, her shoulders slumping as she trudged through the hallway. Cyborg looked to Beastboy, who did not move. Slowly, Beastboy raised his head to meet Cyborg's eyes. Cyborg could tell why Robin wore a mask; eyes really were the windows to the soul. He could see the grief and inner turmoil Beastboy was going through. The pent up anger was trying to seep through. Beastboy was strong, Cyborg knew that the others thought of him as a little kid, the comic relief, but he knew how incredibly tough the kid was. How he stood up against the odds even as the runt of the pack.

"Someone needs to teach him a lesson."

"B, that isn't the answer."

Beastboy glared at him, "Then what is? I'm sick and tired of this! I can't believe in someone who will just betray us at a second's notice. I get Robin has protected us for so long, but people do change, he _can_ change. He's not some great hero. He has flaws. He- he was my mentor and he just betrayed me. He betrayed us! He almost killed Star and that other guy. Why," he choked on that word, "Why would he do this. Why does _he_ always get in the way of us being happy?"

"Slade or Robin?"

Beastboy looked at the ground, "Both. I just-just hate both of them!" he looked up to Cyborg, tears welling up in his eyes. "They are the same person. They don't care who they hurt, they just do it without thinking. He stole Terra. He stole Raven. He destroyed the Robin I knew. Why? Why, why, why!?" he yelled

Cyborg clenched his fists, "You have no right to be angry! Do you think… do you think I'm not angry? I am so mad right now, but you get past it. Think about what Rob is going through! What he must endure every day. He-he saved our lives, B! Heck, he saved the _entire _world! Most of all he brought us together!"

"Well, he's ripping us apart right now!"

"I don't care, B! Do you even think about sacrifices? He sacrificed his freedom and- and his stinkin' sanity to protect _us!_ The least we can do is believe in him! Believe in the man who should be here right now! If you need someone to blame, blame that devil Slade! But- but don't you ever dare to call them the same person. I will allow you to say most things about Robin, but never that. You have no idea how hard it is to be leader! I had to do that without Slade, imagine how hard it is with that man plotting to take over the world!" he took a deep breath, "So never in your life compare them. I promise to you right now, we will talk to Robin and figure out what the heck is going on, but for now please just trust me, B."

Cyborg looked pleadingly to Beastboy. Beastboy's eyes never met and he walked to the door. The swish of air signaled that the door had opened and he walked out. Cyborg turned around and looked to Star. He sat down on the chair that used to be occupied by Raven. He closed his eyes and let out a long breath, trying to calm himself down.

He looked to Star, the picture of innocence, though no one was very 'innocent' these days. Things were so much more difficult now. Cyborg sighed, "Star, we need you back."

"These days, everyone is fighting. Even me and Speedy fought a little when I told him to go home and let Raven do her job. I just want things to go back to the beginning, when we were so hopeful and optimistic about the whole 'superhero thing'. I suppose that's selfish to wish for, right? It was just so much easier then. Robin was more carefree and open. We were all about, 'live one day at a time' and just hanging out like normal teens. Sure, were had the occasional villain, but it was nothing we couldn't handle."

"Even when Slade made Rob his apprentice, we beat him. We just dismissed it; we were so naïve at the time. But still, I wouldn't have it any other way. Then things started to get crazy. We all had to grow up one way or another, but I wish we didn't. That's what I always hated about the Justice League, they were so uptight." He gave a bitter laugh, "I thought we could actually salvage the team when Rob left. I was so wrong, we are family. I will never leave him again. I will do everything in my power to make sure my little brother comes home." A hopeful light gleamed in his eyes, "But right now it is just you and me." He smiled, "I bet you could use some cheering up! Remember when Grass Stain was turned British. Hah, I mocked him for a week on that one. And then that other time when Rae got turned into a little bunny, classic." Cyborg laughed as he heard the window crack some more.

He went on and on telling stories to Starfire. Each one made him laugh and filled him with a hope he hadn't felt in a long time. They would get through this, he knew they would. They were the Teen Titans, nothing could stop them. "I used to say, 'Boo-yah!' all the time. I stopped doing that; I really lost my spirit there for a while. Next fight I'm totally going to used that one. 'Teen Titans, Go!' is really Rob's thing. Maybe, 'Boo-yah, Teen Titans!'. Yep, I'm doing that. Hey Star," he paused, "I know you can't hear any of this but you really were the best listener of the group. I… we wouldn't know what to do without you. So get better for us, would yah? Then once we get Rob back we can totally kick butt!" he stood up and walked to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go apologize to grass stain."

**A.N:**

**Sorry guys for not updating sooner but school has kept me super busy. To make up for the wait I made the chapter longer than it usually is. If you guys thought this is angsty, don't worry the next chapter is going to be filled with a lot of team bonding. Thank you guys for sticking with the story and reviewing, I love you guys for that!**

**So until next time!**

**Sadie **


End file.
